The present invention relates to a portable car-used oil extracting and tire inflation apparatus with separately disposed oil and air pumps which is an improvement on the. portable car-used oil extracting and tire inflation apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,033 granted to Yin-Hsien Lin on Oct. 12, 1993, and more particularly to an apparatus in which a single motor is used to drive air and an oil pumps, so that the cylinder shafts therein and pistons thereof, accordingly, are reciprocatingly moved to extract oil from an oil sump and to inflate tires, respectively. Accordingly, changing of machine oil or gasoline as well as inflating of tires can be conveniently completed.
The object of U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,033 a portable car-used oil extracting and tire inflation apparatus, is to provide an apparatus which can be conveniently carried along with a vehicle to be used as an oil drainer and a tire inflator at the same time, so that ordinary vehicle and/or motorcycle maintenance works, such as the change of machine oil and the inflation of tires, can be easily done at any place and at any time. The real value of the portable car-used oil extracting and tire inflation apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,033 lies in that it is light and compact while it can be timely used to do the car service or maintenance, such as oil draining and tire inflation at the same time without the need of additional conventional tools for such purposes.
However, in consideration of the safety in use, it is preferable to separate the pumps for oil extracting and tire inflation so that they are not at the same side of the apparatus but at two different portions thereof, for example, while still using one single motor to drive the two separately disposed pumps.
Moreover, since the oil extracting and tire inflation are usually not done at the same time, it is preferable to allow selection of only one of the two functions, that is, oil extracting or tire inflation, at a single time by employing suitable flywheels and unidirectional bearings, which prevents wasting the energy of motion generated by the motor.